The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat.
A vehicle seat provided, for example, in a rear seat area of an automobile comprises a seat cushion to form a seating surface and a cushion frame to support the seat cushion. The cushion frame generally has a symmetrical shape (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-308021).
Under the seat cushion of the vehicle seat arranged in the rear seat area, an object, such as a housing containing some components, is sometimes arranged. When the object is arranged under the seat cushion, an upper surface of the object serves as a frame to support a pad of the seat cushion. Accordingly, the cushion frame is arranged around the object when seen in a plan view.